Unwanted Marriage
by QueenOfFries
Summary: The war is finally over and the battle won by the light side but after everything has happened Hermione finds her self in a situation she never thought possible that situation, Married to one Narcissa Malfoy in a very much unwanted marriage. What will happen between the two?
1. Chapter 1

A/n Hey guys if you have noticed this story is called unwanted marriage and may have changed from the one you read previously well i made a mistake and got this story mixed up with another one that i had planned to put up soon.

This is the original story for the title and it has Hermione married to Narcissa through a duel of sorts but where it may be unwanted it isn't completely all bad, they have to deal with the after math of the battle of hogwarts along with the things that come with being married.

I truly apologise for the mix up for those who have read the previous Unwanted Marriage which i have now named Why me, i hope it does not confuse you , for those who are new i hope you enjoy it :)

also this story will be rated M for safe measures as it has mentions of abuse, torture, sexual contents i will warn you if any part of the story will contain any of those mention so you can skip if you do not feel comfortable reading.

This is my second story so updates may be slow

* * *

Everything had changed after the war, people weren't the same, homes destroyed, family and friends lost but for hermione it seemed to hit harder than those around her.

When the battle was finally over and Voldemort had been defeated Hermione stood to look around at the damage done, bricks lay scattered around the area, pieces of the castle was missing, dead bodies were laying around from both sides of the war, blood, sweat, tears, grime layered those who fought bravely and for once in her life she felt overwhelmed by it all.

Standing there in the middle of what used to be Hogwarts courtyard Hermione let the events from the battle play out thinking about many different ways she could have planned better or to avoid the war completely, to avoid being branded by Bellatrix. Thinking about Bellatrix made her arm seer in pain where the crazy witch had carved the words mudblood in her arm,nothing since that night could ease the pain, no potions, creams, spells but there was one thing that had seemed to take the pain away even for the slightest moments.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder, turning around she was met with the pale face of one Draco Malfoy who had stayed around to help with healing even though most people hated him she couldn't bring herself to be one of those people

"Are you alright Granger" the boy spoke softly looking her over to see if she was injured

" i am fine Draco how are you handling things" she could see the slight flinch when the question was asked but the boy just sighed deeply

"I am not sure to be honest, i feel like i have to be strong for mother now that father is dead which i have you to thank" Draco looked to Hermione with such a pained look but in his eyes she saw slight happiness

"Father was never a good man to mother and as much as i tried to be better than him i failed in the end i was nothing but a coward but i feel free now i guess"

Hermione watched as draco played with buttons on his shirt

"You know i never meant to kill your father but i think it worked out alright in the end except one minor flaw" she grabbed Draco's hand gently trying to sooth the boy and distract herself from her pain and thoughts

"Ia that flaw being my new mother" Draco couldn't help but stare at their joined hands feeling some sort of comfort from the girl who he grew up in school with, the one he relentlessly bullied because he was following his fathers wishes at the time he was too young to understand that what his father wished was not what he wanted.

"Shit really wait how does that work, what will Harry and Ron think damn it how come i didn't know" she started rambling not really knowing what to do

"Hey hey it's alright you know i think if those idiot's can't accept the fact you are now married to my mother then they don't deserve you, i know given different circumstances i would have given any chance for a friend like you" Draco smiled at her squeezing lightly the hand that was in his

"as for how it happened it is tradition in the Pureblood society that if someone wins in a duel depending on what would be classed as a duel they get whatever they wish of course it has to be agreed by both parties before hand but " he paused looking back at the ground beneath his feet closing his eyes " but if one is dueling to the death the victor gets everything, from property and money to their wife or husband"

She stared at the boy before her lost in thought that she didn't hear her 2 best friends approach her and Draco

"Let go of her feeret" ron spoke running up to her and tried pulling her away from Draco, interrupting her thoughts

"Weasley why am i not surprised" Draco let go of Hermione's hands straightening himself out

"You leave Hermione alone she wants nothing to do with a low life like you so why don't you go piss off and die in a hole" Ronald spoke stepping in front of Hermione which made her slightly angry

"Ronald Billius Weasley how dare you speak to draco like that " she stepped around ron and in front of draco pushing ron back

"How dare i, how dare you protect him after everything he has put us through or have you forgotten" Ron was angry his face turning red

She glared at the guy before her letting her hand clench in a fist by her side feeling protective for the boy behind her making her pain seem non exsistence but it was there still but that was when harry cut in

"Ron why don't you just go cool down go to your family be with them they need you more then you are needed here " Harry watched as Ron threw a hissy fit on the spot before walking away

Just then Hermione felt a gentle hand on her shoulder easing her her pain and mind just like the brief moment months ago when Bellatrix carved into her arm, turning her head to see who was touching she was met with Narcissa Malfoy.

"We need to speak when you are free" the women kept her face emotionless but behind her eyes Hermione could tell that the older witch was mourning much like everyone else

"Draco please go see if anyone else need healing or a hand moving rubble I will be with you soon" Narcissa turned her attention to her son reaching for him bringing the boy into a hug before letting him go

"Hermione will you be okay alone with Mrs Malfoy" Harry stepped forward not really wanting to force Hermione into telling him anything but he also understood that the pair of witches needed to talk and we would not act like Ron had don

" I will be okay Harry I'll talk to you soon maybe we can dance again when everything is over" she smiled at her best friend leaning forward to hug the boy tight as well as she could considering she they were both still injured


	2. Chapter 2

A/N here is the next chapter of this story just so you know i have put the little ' before and after a spell so it may be easier to know what spells are used and what not .

i worked hard on this chapter and got stuck a couple times but i do hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

When Harry left Hermione turned to face Narcissa sighing letting the other women start their talk

"First before we begin i would like it if you let me look you over for any injuries if that would be alright with you" Narcissa spoke softly to the younger witch

She looked at the woman before her taking in how despite being apart of the last battle Narcissa looked as beautiful as she first laid eyes on her months ago at Malfoy manor the only thing different was her hair one pristine hair now was caked with dirt, bundles of hair knotted but despite that she couldn't help but lift her free hand up tucking a piece of hair behind her ear

"I am quite alright Narcissa i am worried about you and Draco, you know by staying here the ministry are likely to whisk you away to Azkaban without a second thought"

Grabbing hermione's hand narcissa brought it up to her lips and placed a kiss on the back of it lookinG at the young witch

"Indeed so but they need all the healers they can manage so for now we are safe "

"And what about after that we both know you wanted no part of what has happened yet like everyone else you were brought into it"

"I will just have to hope for the best outcome i won't care what happens to myself so long as draco is safe" Narcissa looked down no longer being able to looked at the girl before her

" you both deserve to be safe, deserve a new start but what are we to do with the fact i am now your wife" Hermione sat down on the ground where she stood patting the spot next to her gesturing for the women to join her

"Ah yes something i have been meaning to tell you, i am afraid that in defeating my husband when you did in the fight that happened you, take what is his i am sure Draco has mentioned what happens when one of the pureblood status challenages another to a duel or a fight between one's self and another"

" he did explain some parts of it i guess but i still have questions i need answers to to really understand our situation, don't get me wrong you are a beautiful women and anyone would be lucky to have you well beside Lucius who was scum but i just i never expected any of this" Hermione held her wand up wordlessly summoning two butter beers handing one to Narcissa, who took it gratefuly

" ask your questions, i will try and answer them the best i can and i don't think i ever expected this either. All my life i spent trying to please my family, trying to be someone i am not, married to a horrible man, raised to embody the perfect pureblood housewife but i never thought i would be here today free from all that"

Hermione sipped on her butter beer looking out at the ruins of Hogwarts as she listened to Narcissa speak, she really didn't know where they would go now that she had an unwanted marriage and no doubt unwanted many things but she did know that the women was the only one able to bring some sense of peace to her.

"I think we can talk about our marriage at another date when we can sit down and discuss it extensively for now i can assure you i will do everything i can to protect you and Draco from the ministry not because of some marriage but because neither one had a choice in it all much like everyone else " she turned to face Narcissa the mother of her school bully, a women who did whatever she had to to keep both herself and her son safe

Narcissa looked at Hermione slightly surprised not really having anyone say that they would protect herself and her son from anyone else and not want something in return, not knowing what to say to her they sat there for a few more minutes finishing up there drinks in silence not really knowing where they were going to go now

Hermione stayed where she was after Narcissa had left to go to her son but now that everything was over she couldn't help but think back to the day she had killed Lucius

 _Flashback_

 _She was screaming underneath Bellatrix as the mad women carved the word mudblood into her left arm with her dagger, pain was all she could feel and the was nothing she could do except scream and cry, It felt like an eternity before the women had stopped carving yet the pain still lingered more than ever, more than being beaten black and blue, more than the heartbreak she felt when Ron started dating lavender._

" _Get your hands off her you crazy bitch" yelling was heard from somewhere she couldn't see_

 _Opening her eyes slowly she saw Bellatrix stumble back a few steps wand flying out of her hand and into Ron's the action seemed to trigger the start of a fierce battle between the death eaters in the room and her bestfriend's along with Dobby the little elf who had tried to help harry back in their second year._

 _She watched as she lay there arm throbbing in unbearable pain, tears staining her face, clothes torn, clenching her jaw she struggled to stand up, she had stumbled and wobbled slightly as the battle continued all around her but in the corner of her eye she saw Narcissa approach her looking worried._

 _The woman had wrapped an arm around her waist supporting her weight holding her wand up towards her face causing her to flinch in the woman's arms,as she stared into Narcissa's eyes she could see that the women was truly worried for hurt was only then she noticed the pain in her arm had vanished, she was about to say something but out of the corner of her eye she say Lucius Malfoy flick his wand into her direction shooting out a green spark towards her direction. She let her instincts take hold of her tackling Narcissa to the floor grabbing the wand out of the others hand and shooting of her own wordless spell at the man entering what seemed like a duel as both were only focused on each other blocking out everything around them._

 _They had fought for a few minutes while Ron and Harry was holding of the rest of the deatheater's and others on Voldemorts side but she knew she had to end the intense battle between Lucius and herself so she had cast 4 spells after each other an 'bombarder,everte statum,expelliarmus' and finally a very powerful 'sectumsempra' for the last spell she had waved her wand in all directions. Somehow the man had evaded the 'bombarder' by placing a 'potego' but he didn't see the last three spells coming at him faster then he could imagine and all three had hit him in succession sending him flying back into the wall behind him with multiple slashed to his body from throat to to to his arms and legs spraying blood as he hit the wall._

 _She stood there struggling to wield the wand in her hand because she had not received permission or earned the right to wield it but she had manage to kill the man as he lay there no longer breathing, she had not meant to kill him but only render him from fighting yet she didn't feel anything looking at him. A few second went by with her just staring before Dobby's voice broke her out of her thoughts_

" _We must go now Mister Potter "_

 _She looked at her hands which now held the dead man's wand and the wand she borrowed from Narcissa, bending down she gave the older witch's wand back to her before whispering a sorry._

 _She ran to where harry and Ron where grabbing the little elf's hand, looking out to the crowd who seemed to be thinned out considerable but she caught the eyes of Narcissa as the women looked torn, she had only got a brief look before disappearing._

 _End flashback_

She sighed feeling a little lost looking at Lucius wand in her wand as well as her new one that ollivander had kindly made her at the shell cottage, getting up she vanished her now empty glass away before making her way back to the great hall where she would help anyone who needed it storing away her second unwanted wand in an invisible holder around her thigh


	3. Chapter 3

A/N hey guys so like i have mentioned in my other story it has taken me longer then expected to update my story because i have been really sick with hay-fever, flu's and stomach bugs which really isn't nice so i have been struggling to write anything for my stories but at last here is chapter 3 i hope you enjoy it.

it is the longest chapter i have ever written or posted, i wasn't to sure where it would end but before i knew it i had just under 4000 words, please tell me what you thought of it or inbox me with any questions :)

also another note this chapter contain some swearing

* * *

After everyone had been looked at weather it be by healers or those helping hermione found herself arguing with Ron who seemed to think it was appropriate to pull her aside and yell at her

 **( i am not sure if this scene would be classed as abuse or anything like that but i will class it as such to be careful because the manner of the injury was in anger. this is just to be safe)**

"You can't be serious mione after everything Malfoy has done you want to protect him" ron stepped closer to her angry yet she couldnt find it in herself to reply not just yet because she knew he needed to get everything out

"He is a death eater his father is a death eater his mother a death eater everyone surrounding him a death eater do you know how much torture everyone went through because of his stupid family, and those who followed Voldemort in his evil crusade,he killed people for Merlin's sake do you not understand how evil he truly is. I can't believe after everything you still want to protect him when he deserves to be in Azkaban or better yet given the dementor's kiss." Ron paused in his little rant grabbing her arm the one Bellatrix had carved making the brand seer in pain

"Let go of me this instant Ron" she glared at her friend placing her hand on the wand holstered at her thigh trying to pull her hand away to somewhat relieve the pain but the boy just tightened his hold

"I will not let go until you understand you are meant to be by my side protecting me not some low life like Malfoy " Ron leaned in red faced gripping Hermione's arm so tight that it was leaving a bruise and felt like he was about to break it

Hermione stared at the boy in front of her not believing that Ron was saying what he was all the and hurting her but then again he was known for being an idiot and having anger problems. The pain in her arm was getting to bad that she couldn't stand it anymore, she gripped the wand pointing it at her friend body and cast a silent 'immobulus' causing Ron to freeze on the spot

 **(end of the scene)**

"You do not get to tell me what i can and can't do Ronald i am my own person and if you haven't forgotten i have always been by harry and your sides no matter what in fact if it wasn't for me you would have been dead a long time ago sure you and harry saved my life plenty of times but remember most of what we have been through it was me who got us out of the situations. You need to get it through your thick head everything isn't about you so grow up and learn how to stop being so pig-headed then maybe then you will see what i do " Hermione stood back holstering her wand grabbing her hand that now had a very large briuse in the shape of Ron's hand

She stared at her friend " Next time you are angry do not grab someone to the point of injuring them because next time i assure you i will not be so friendly" with that she turned around making her way back to the great hall

* * *

Everything had calmed down at Hogwarts people were still mourning but preparations where already being made for those who had lost loved ones during the war but for the Malfoy's it was time for the aurora's to start harassing them

"Mrs Malfoy Mr Malfoy will you please come with us quietly we do not wish to make this hard for either of you"

Hermione watched as her future wife and son in law were grabbed by the back of their necks by a couple of aurora's much like you would do as a cat when you pick them up, no one looked like they were going to do anything about it and just let the stupid people do what they wanted to the Malfoy's all because they hated the pair but for her she felt very protective over the 2 remaining Malfoy's. So she decided to step forward and do the same thing to the pair of aurora's making sure to squeeze which caused the men to let go of both Draco and Narcissa

"It does not feel nice to be grabbed by the back of the neck now does it gentlemen" she stared at the pair in her hands looking at them emotionless as she spoke

"We are just doing our job's ma'am" one of the men spoke trying to grab her hand and pry it from around his neck

" i understand that but it is not polite to grab someone like they are a dog or cat now is it men"

She squeezed a little tighter to emphasise her point causing the men to shake their heads

As she went to speak again she was stopped by a soft velvety voice "why do you not go help catch the remaining death eaters gentlemen"

Hermione could recognise the voice from anywhere only because she once had a major crush on the owner, she turned around letting go of the men and came face to face with a worn down but beautiful looking Fleur Delacour, the very women she shared many of her firsts with

"Fleur it is lovely to see you again " Hermione smiled at the french women before her remembering the night that they had spent together in bed tangled in the silky sheets which covered fleur's bed, hot and sweaty from the many hours before and the event leading up to such a wonderful time

 **( the flashback contains a little bit of abuse just like the previous one oh and a little make out part)**

 _Flashback_

 _It was time for the champions to take their places for the first dance at yule ball as it was a tradition for them to do so, she herself being guided to the dance floor by the gentle hand of Viktor Krum, the man was the perfect gentleman which was often overlooked by his fame and girls only wanting him for that but for her she didn't want anything from him sure she enjoyed his company and he did hers but all she wanted at the moment was to be in the arms of the beauxbatons_

 _She was pulled out of thoughts by a soft arm around her waist pulling her close and a whisper in her ear_

 _"You look so beautiful tonight Hermione Fluer is sure to think so as well" Viktor smiled at her his sweet charming smile, he had known well that the women dancing with him did not want him for his money or fame but want him a friend but it made him happy that he finally was able to show his true self. He had also caught Hermione staring at Fleur one day by the black lake as they ran together_

 _When hermione looked at Viktor surprised he let our a soft chuckle still leading them through their dance_

 _"I see you looking, you have wonderful taste but don't let tonight go to waste, you have my support" he placed a kiss on her cheek bowing as the song came to an end_

 _As the night was drawing to a close Hermione separated herself from Viktor and his friends and went looking for Fleur. It wasn't long before she had found the woman she was looking for but as she neared the french woman so noticed Ron trying to grab Fleur who seemed to dodge every attempt_

 _"You are coming with me you should have said yes to me " Hermione neared not liking where her friend was headed it was obvious that Ron had a few drinks of spiked punch but the way he was acting was not appropriate_

 _"I apologise Mr Weasley but i do not wish to accompany you to your destination as i have said many times before" Fleur spoke not giving any sign she was irritated at Ron but Hermione knew better and Ron didn't like that answer_

 _Ron had grabbed the french witches wrist tight as he could nearly breaking it and yanked her forward kissing her, Hermione watch horrified at the action and felt very angry so she stepped forward before Fleur could react, grabbing her friend robes she yanked him back making him stumble back a few stepped letting go of Fleur's wrist which was now forming purple bruises stepping in front of the woman as Ron glared at her red faced angry_

 _"What do you think you are doing mione" Ron spat in her face irritating her_

 _"I am protecting a woman from the likes of you, you have gone overboard Ronald Weasley you forced yourself upon someone and to top it of you have injured that very person"_

 _"The bitch was asking for it " Ron muttered under his breath which Hermione could hear_

 _She clenched her fist and punched the boy in front of her catching him in the eye before punching him again this time square in the nose but in doing so she felt a bone break in her hand from how hard Ron's face was and how hard she had punched him_

 _"Don't ever call her that again or any other woman or Merlin help me you will get more then a broken nose and black eye" she turned around and grabbed Fleur's hand sending an apologetic smile towards Viktor hoping he knew she was sorry for blowing him off and when the man smiled back and bowed his head slightly she knew he didn't mind_

 _A few hours later they somehow found themselves in fleur's carriage on her bed laughing at some random thing, they had let each other heal the others injuries smiling softly as they did so but now they lay in bed dresses long forgotten on the floor now in loose fitting singlet and shorts which seemed comfortable for both of them_

 _"I want to thank-you for helping me with Ronald" fleur had turned to her side facing her lifting her hand up to rest against the her cheek caressing it softly_

 _" you do not need to thank me fleur " she blushed as fleur gently caressed her cheek_

 _" oh but i do Hermione if you will allow me to " fleur had leaned closer there faces centimeter's apart, their breaths hitting each others lips, hearts beating fast_

 _She didn't know what to do because ever since she had laid eyes on the older witch she found herself wanting to bed her but she had no experience what so ever when it come to that stuff_

 _" please " she let out a soft whisper against fleur's lips and that was all the older witch needed before she connected their lips together_

 _Minutes went by before both of them had to break for air and when they did neither witch wanted to let the other go for more than a few seconds so fleur wrapped her leg around her waist using it as leverage to push herself on top of the younger girl now straddling her, it was then the she felt fleurs tongue slowly run along her bottom lip before biting gently and tugging,_

 _It was at the moment that she knew she wanted fluer to take her virginity and many of her firsts and so the night they spent making love every way possible_

 _End flashback_

Hermione was brought out of her little flashback when she felt fleur's arms around her waist and voice speaking lowly into her ear "You have grown more beautiful over the years"

She let out a chuckle wrapping her own arms around the veela kissing her cheeks

" it's good to see you well and alive fleur also staying so sexy even though your caked in dirt and blood"

The older witch smiled and slapped Hermione's ass playfully surprising everybody especially the Weasley's who were staring at them but she felt someone softly enter her mind almost like they weren't there

"You flatter me but i see you are protecting the Malfoy's or should i say Grangers now " Fleur spoke looking over Hermione's shoulder to where Draco and Narcissa still stood

"You know then " Hermione ran a hand through her messy hair closing her eyes knowing that whoever could hear her would be spreading it around to those who don't

"Yes i do you never could keep me out remember " fleur pointed to her temple smiling

It was true she never could keep fleur out of her mind and the other woman's presence in her mind always seemed like no one was there and she truly never did care to push the other witch out and the same went for her with fleur

" i am starting to regret not being able to keep you out you minx but yes i was going to tell everyone after everything settled down but i guess now you blurted it out i should come out now" Hermione stepped back taking a deep breath before turning around to the crowd now gathered around her

As she looked around she could see the amount of people who seemed confused, angry, upset, but most of all there were a couple with looks of disappointment especially coming from Mrs Weasley who was like a second mother

"Many of you would have heard from fleur here that i am protecting Draco and Narcissa Malfoy or as she kindly put it Granger well that is because due to some circumstances that i am not willing to disgust i find myself married to Narcissa meaning she is my wife and in turn Draco is my son or will be , like many of us who had no choice in this war they to did not have a choice and i will see to it that they are protected from those who try to harm them much like i done for anyone here"

Hermione stood straight confidently letting everyone know that she was serious, she felt 2 pair's of arms wrap around her fleurs arms wrapped around her waist while Narcissa's around her neck in somewhat of reassurance, Draco had grabbed her hand holding it letting the world know that he was behind Hermione now no matter what

" You bitch how can you betray us for some old hag and a ferret" everyone stared shocked at Ron who yelled at them wand raised, Mrs weasley stood stunned not believing her son could be so rude

Hermione really couldn't be bothered with Ron's constant nagging and yelling at her anymore she had tried to be nice and civil to the boy but she couldn't do it anymore so she raised her own wand in return

"You want to fight ronald because we both know who would win, i tried being civil with you before do you remember you were the one who gave me this " she held up her arm to see the perfect hand print now bruised purple which wrapped around her brand, no doubt it would match Ron's

"I tried speaking with you before i told everyone else because you are a friend but you made it hard you, hurt me and wouldn't let go when i asked nicely but in the end your stupid pig headed brain couldn't realise a single thing outside of your little world so no you don't dare get to call Narcissa an old hag or Draco a ferret" everyone watched and fluer took the wand from Hermione's hand and narcissa grabbed her ex husbands wand from around the girls thigh knowing it was there both not wanting the younger witch to do something se would regret

"Mate you need to back down you are being unreasonable Ron" harry stepped in standing in front of ron blocking him from Hermione

"Don't you dare get in my way harry" Ron sneered at harry possessed by blind anger

"Mate we don't need to make things worse than it already is she has done nothing wrong here and Narcissa had proven many times she was willing to help us she even lied to Voldemort for me Ron if it wasn't for her think about where we would be" harry had his hand on his wand which lay by his side hoping he wouldn't have to use it against Ron his best mate

" I don't care harry she doesn't deserve forgiveness and Hermione had ruined plenty of things for me"

No one knew what to do weather they should step in and stop a potential deadly fight break out and watch as 2 best friends fought

With each and every word Ron was speaking hermione grew even angrier that fleur Narcissa and Draco were tightening their hold on her

"mate tell me what she ruined why do you feel the need to take your anger out on our best friend " harry tried to understand and figure out where his friends anger had been coming from but couldn't quite put his finger on it

"She ruined my chance with fleur, she made me love her only to break my heart, she punched me breaking my nose, she used me harry don't you see " harry frowned not really understanding if he was hearing right

" Are you fucking serious Ronald Billius Weasley you ruined your chance with her because you were a possessive, forceful little bastard who only viewed fleur as a piece of meat, so yes i fucking broke your nose because you forced yourself on her and hurt her like you have me, she was asking you politely and nicely even though she was irritated yet you did what you did what any pig would do. I did not make you fall in love with me Ron you did that ll yourself and sure i broke your heart but i was never interested in a fucking asshole like you,do you remember how you teased me about being smart, teased me because of how my hair was, or decided to date lavender because you thought if you did that i would come running back to you, or how you ignored me for ages because i was talking to harry, or when we were on the run and you left well surprise mother fucker you are the user not me, you broke your own heart not me " she paused furious as blood dripped down from her palm from how tight she was clenching her fist,she had no wand in hand thanks for fleur and Narcissa but it was good or she would have hexed ron when she started speaking

Ron stood shocked that hermione had called him out on many things that he refused to acknowledge for many years he had not wanted to believe he had problems but the girl bringing them up just made his anger worse for some reason and it caused him to throw a hex over harry's shoulder towards hermione

Hermione saw the spell coming and as it neared she felt both women let go of her and stand in front of her both with her wand's raised she wasn't sure who had cast a shield but she watched as the spell disappeared allowing a spell of their own to be cast towards the boy which seemed to carve around harry and hit ron straight in the chest sending him flying back

" you may be my brother in law but i won't let harm come to Hermione" fleur stepped forward ahead of Narcissa who seemed to radiate anger herself sending shivers down her spine

" you never learn do you Ron, we could have avoided all this if you had of just listened to me earlier" she ran a hand through her hair getting blood all over it as bill walked forward towards fleur and when he neared he wrapped his large arms around her kissing her

Hermione smiled and reached out for both her wands grabbing them and placing them in their holster's turning them invisible as bill turned his attention to her

"Hello Hermione just so you know i don't mind you flirting with my wife after all i hear you both were each other's firsts that bond never goes away also ron kinda deserved what he got " the man winked before giving her a hug as he pulled back smiling before leaving with his wife leaving her to deal with whatever comes next

* * *

A/n Hey guys so if you haven't noticed already Ron is kinda a jerk/asshole in this story because i didn't like him at all so that's why i have put him the way he is if anyone has a problem with it that is okay i still hope you enjoy the story.

This chapter also had a little bit of Fleurmione which is one of my favourite ships which i just had to add in but this story mainly focuses of Narccisa and Hermione. If there is any questions regarding the the relationships please inbox me


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days hermione had dealt with aurora's trying to take Narcissa and Draco away yet they failed each and every time thanks to her but she also had to deal with everyone around her judging her actions of course it wasn't like they haven't been judging them for the past 8 ish years but she found herself to be back on the run surrounded by nothing but forest.

She had also gone to the ministry hearing for Draco and Narcissa for support and to testify what went on in the manor all those months, to tell the court that it was the older witch who helped her when she needed it most and when her "relationship" come up she had been quick to shut the minister down putting him in his place which seemed to impress the room.

Despite what she had done, her testimony and that of harry's helped in getting Narcissa and her son Draco off the dementor's kiss and into house arrest for 2 years with certain conditions which she had yet to discuss with the minister seeing as she was the owner of the estate they were going to be in so now she was waiting to be seen.

Hermione stood outside of the minister's office pacing back and forth nervously waiting for the man to get back from some important meeting, Narcissa and Draco were there with her but unlike her they stood poised dressed in their business attire

"Hermione you need to calm down it would do you any good to be nervous and fidgety while speaking with the minister" Draco step in front of her grabbing her hand halting her from pacing the floor

"Draco is right Miss Granger " Narcissa stepped forward placing a hand on her son's shoulder looking at Hermione

" you are right " Hermione sighed running a hand along her arm over her mark

Hearing footsteps approach them all three turned to face the minister who seemed like he was in a rush

"Good evening ladies and Draco please if you would come in we have a lot to discuss and get done " the man opened the door letting his guest step through the threshold first

Everyone took their seats letting the minister sort out a few things before they got down it, after a few minutes of shuffling around the man sighed looking at his guests

"Now am i right to assume you would like to discuss the conditions of Mr and Mrs Malfoy house arrest and your right to take Mrs Malfoy as and Draco and yours as you will be taking Lucius spot as head of the house so to speak "

Hermione looked at Narcissa briefly before turning her attention to the minister

"Yes you assume correct sir "

" i see so shall we start"

"If you would please "

The minister grabbed a piece of parchment paper placing it in front of Narcissa so Hermione and Draco could look at it

" This parchment contains the conditions of the house arrest along with a place for the parties involved to sign stating they agree, i will also the verbal version of the conditions so we at the ministry know you have received and understood the terms" the man paused letting the group understand what we said before her continued

"I will now read the terms out to you as it stated on the parchment-

1\. Person or persons involved in house arrest are not allowed to leave the premises unless accompanied by an aurora or a person the minister had appointed,

2\. The person or persons involved in house arrest will not handle dark objects/Artifacts and if one should find such thing they are to contact the ministry straight away so they may asses the situation.

3\. The person or persons involved in house arrest will turn in their wand at the end of the week for assessment, if the wand is found to have been used to cast dark curses the owner will be sent to Azkaban or given the dementors kiss,

4\. Magic will not be used by the person or persons involved in house arrest outside of appointed estate or property,

5\. All assets will be ceased from the individuals under house arrest,

6\. In case of emergency person or persons under house arrest will receive a whistle which will alert an aurora and the ministry,

7\. The estate/ property will be searched before hand to remove any dangerous dark objects or anything the ministry deems as a threat.

8\. Random inspections will be carried out at any given time without notice by an appointed ministry worker,

9\. At any given time those under house arrest violate any of the conditions stated both verbally and written they will be subjected to interrogation under veritaserum and other means necessary excluding brutal means this allows the ministry/minister to determine the outcome

10\. Wards will be placed around the land in which the property/estate

11\. Those under house arrest will notify the ministry if they wish to host a guest

12\. Once the required time for house arrest is up a court date will be scheduled and the decision on where to go from there will be made "

The man had to sit back in his chair after finishing

Hermione closed her eyes taking a deep breath before opening them again there was one or more conditions she wanted to extend on or ask because she needed more to go on

" sir i have a few questions before i may let Narcissa and Draco Sign the contract if you may " she made sure her voice stayed polite as she could but inside she was screaming at the man for everything

" ask your questions and i shall answer"

" well what should happen if Draco or Narcissa without their whistle and they shall come across someone wishing to do them arm say for example one of the remaining death eaters and they find themselves locked in battle will they be able to use for example the killing curse, we all know that a death eater will not stop unless their prey is dead, are they allowed to use magic then " Hermione sat up straight shivering slightly at the thought of Draco and Narcissa dying because of some stupid condition

" I see where you are coming from Miss Granger and while you are correct i am afraid that young Draco and Narcissa will have to find a way to defeat their opponent without casting a dark curse and if by chance there should be a fight in which those involved have not choice but to use magic i will allow it" the minister sighed knowing full well the Hermione would be the one to question the conditions of house arrest he also knew not to mess around with the girl in front of him for many reason one of which was that if she could shut him down so fast and quick there was no telling what she was capable of

" I see so in extreme circumstances they will be allowed to use magic to defend themselves so long as no dark curses are used is that correct " Hermione looked at the man not showing any sign of emotion which made Narcissa grab her hand squeezing it to make sure the girl would not do anything to the man in front of them

" yes that would be the case perhaps i should re-adjust the condition " the minister waved his wand over the paper changing to to allow Narcissa and Draco to use magic in extreme circumstances

" My son and i will sign the contract minister but just know if i find that during your search one of your people has been through my lingerie draws i will find a way to let's say punish those involved, a women's privets should not be displayed for all to see" Narcissa made sure to give the minister a glare she had perfected to scare everyone away making the man flinch back slightly

"I will make sure they do not touch such draws Mrs Malfoy"

Narcissa grabbed the quill beside the parchment and signed her name before handing it over to her son letting him do the same

" Excellent now i am sure you would like to go over everything related to the situation you find yourself in miss granger"

Hermione stared at the man before nodding

" yes i would like to know everything possible relating to it even if its the little things"

The minister sighed waving his wand over the desk making a think folder appear before them

"This folder contains all the information you are looking for which you may take home and sort through but regarding your new marriage we can discuss that now"

All of them sighed knowing that they were getting to the point

" as it stands you are legally married to Narcissa Malfoy this unwanted marriage transferred to you the moment Lucius Malfoy died all though it was not a traditional duel in any which way however it was recognised as such the moment he passed away, would one of you please tell me why this is possible"

Hermione went to speak but Narcissa was the one to answer his question

"Minister a duel is one where both parties face each other weather it be in a traditional one with bowing, and counting, or anything goes it is still a duel and so when Miss Granger fought my ex husband in which they face off soley against each it was classed as such the moment their focus was each other of course that in itself could not be proof but the bond that my husband and myself shared recognised it as such "

"That can not be so" The minister looked at Narcissa like he was trying to see any lies behind what she said but couldn't find anything yet he couldn't believe what she was saying

" i am afraid my mother is right sir the bond tying her to my father recognises that Hermione has the right to that bond as is only fair given that she was the one who killed him, the bond made sure my mother would stay with him no matter what like a dog to a chain so even if she wanted to get away she could not because of the bond so it it is only right to claim the bond seeing as it is now her and not my father " Draco leaned forward grabbing his mother's hand

" would you like to tell me what the bond consisted of or will i have to find out myself" the minister was starting to get annoyed at the fact he just couldn't believe what either on of them was saying

" If neither one wishes to discuss that matter with you minister then it is their right to do so, and you should watch what you say and how you say it because one would presume you are threatening them and i can assure you if indeed you are threatening them then i shall retaliate on their behalf as neither one can use magic and i happen to have a mean right hook" Hermione stood up grabbing the folder ready to leave

" if there is nothing else to discuss minister i would like to take my wife and son home and i will be the one to take them out if they ever shall need it of course you are allowed to send an aurora also if you could please change their name to Granger it would be appreciated seeing as neither the Black or Malfoy name is in the good graces i wish for them them have a new start oh and they will be staying in my house which you will find in your records" Hermione looked at the minister calming speaking in a commanding tone making Narcissa shiver slightly and lick her lips desire showing in her eyes

The man couldn't help but stop and stare at Hermione no one had ever held that tone with him so it shocked him, he didn't want to allow the girl to get the better of him but something in the way she spoke seemed like it was his best bet to follow at the girl wanted so he just nodded letting the group go on their way

They walked out the door making their way to the designated apparation spot before apparating away to her house


	5. Chapter 5

A/n hey guys here is a small chapter update i know it is not too long but it is just a small chapter of narcissa draco and hermione their first time home.

i hope you are all doing well and no one is sick if you are i hope you get better soon.

* * *

Standing outside of the front door Hermione sighed as she looked at the house that once used to be her parents which was now hers, the memory of obliviating her own parents mind was still fresh in hers, she didn't want to do it but it was to keep them safe even if the downside was she never saw them again. She didn't notice the tears streaming down her face until a soft hand made contact with her face

"Why are you crying Hermione" Narcissa's soft voice draw her to look at the older women

Narcissa's eyes held the same worry and softness they had when she helped Hermione all those months ago back at the manor,

" it is nothing Narcissa " she had tried to smile but it didn't work it just came out as a frown

" Hermione i know you only cry when you are hurt so please tell us what is wrong" Draco spoke stepping up to his new mothers side gently placing his hand on her shoulder

Hermione looked at both of her new family not knowing if she was ready yet to let them know the reason behind her tears but she knew if they were going to have a fresh start they would have to be honest yet it was very personal, taking a deep breath in and out she took the time to gather her thoughts before deciding to tell both Draco and Narcissa

" this house was my parents house before the war"

Narcissa and Draco frowned at that noticing she used past tense

"Is it still not their house " Narcissa spoke softly

" No it is not, i am the one that owns the house because i had them transfer it into my name before obliviating their minds" she leaned into Narcissa's touch missing the warmth of another

"I am sorry you had to such a thing like that " Narcissa leaned close placing a kiss on the younger witches forehead

" it's still hard on me but i think we should head inside before we attract attention" Hermione stepped back wiping her face free of tears immediatly missing the warmth

This made Narcissa frown slightly before looking at her son

Hermione took a few deep breaths in and out before waving her hand slowly in front of her allowing her magic to adjust the wards she had placed around her house ones that no one could undo because they were her own making, it took a minute for the change to kick in before stepping back letting a small burst of magic flow past her as it dispersed

"What was that i just felt" Draco was the one to look around alarmed at the magic he felt

" It was my wards changing the old magic leaving and new replacing it because i had to adjust the wards around my home for you two so don't be alarmed if you hear a slight high pitched ringing that is just the alarm system alerting to any magical presence trying to enter the wards" Hermione made her way into her home leaving the door open for her 2 new comers

Hermione stood in what used to be a lounge room but now was nothing everything had been cleaned out by her parents when they moved or sold leaving the house barren with no furniture what so ever. She did not have the opportunity to furnish it yet or to renovate considering there was a war happening all around them but it was still home to her and she would have to get around to purchasing things

" i know there is nothing to show that it is indeed a home but for now you will just have to transfigure something or summon something up until i can get around to buying things and renovating it " she sat down in the middle of the room finally letting herself relax taking of her shoe's and letting her hair out of its braid allowing it to fall around her shoulders before she lay down on her back spreading out like a star fish

Draco and Narcissa sat on either side of Hermione following suit

"What are we going to do from here on out " Draco spoke

" i don't know Draco and as much as anyone thinks this whole situation with the marriage and things is unwanted i want us to start fresh with one another a whole new start to our relationship" Hermione closed her eyes as she spoke it was pretty late nearing night fall and she was so exhausted

" i think i would like that " Draco said closing his eyes feeling tired him self

"I also would like a chance if you are willing" Narcissa closed her eyes much like Draco and Hermione letting the tiredness wash over her as it seemed all three of them where feeling the same

No one said a word but all three let sleep take them


	6. Chapter 6

A/n Hey guys her is chapter six of this story i hope you enjoy

Waking up to silence around her Hermione lay there on the floor for a few more minutes allowing herself to slowly awaken fully before stretching, cracking her back and neck taking a good look at the pair of blonds next to her. It seemed that Draco found himself in his mother's arms sometime during the night to where he lay his head on Narcissa's chest, if Hermione had to be honest the sight before her was adorable and felt really good and if anyone looked closer one could tell both Blondes needed it so summoning up a blanket she got up draping it over the pair noticing both where shivering slightly from the cold of the house.

Letting out a yawn she summoned the bag that she used while she was on the run looking for horcrux's and placed it on the bench seeing as she had yet to get furniture and opened it up reaching in to pull out some toiletries, and 3 set of clothes for them and some Muggle and Wizarding Money she had stored away for a rainy day of sorts before making the bag disappear once again. She laid all three sets of clothes out and begun transfiguring them to fit both of her guest's, one pile had boxer's, a white t-shirt, black ripped jeans and a jumper, The second pile had a set of matching lingerie, a pair of light blue jeans, a white frilly long sleeve top and a long grey blossom coloured trench coat, both sets of clothes would adjust to who ever was wearing it so hermione didn't have to worry about Draco or Narcissa's sizes. Sighing she grabbed her set of clothes along with a towel before heading to the bathroom

Hermione exited the bathroom 1 hour later after having a long searing hot shower washing away yesterday from her body, she felt more relaxed than she had in the past year but it was only a matter of time before she had to face the ugly beast ahead waiting for her. She made her way down into the kitchen grabbing a glass covered in dust and got herself a drink of water not bothering to rinse it out first heading back to the bathroom glass in hand but as she walked past what used to be the living room she felt shivers run down her spine, she looked behind her locking eyes with a sleepy looking Narcissa

"Good Morning Narcissa"

"indeed it is Hermione" Narcissa spoke her voice holding a sultry tone to it as she took her bottom lip between her teeth and despite the state of her host she found the girl to be very beautiful

"I needed a glass of water "

"Only wearing nothing but a towel" Narcissa spoke unconsciously finding herself standing up

" I thought you would still be asleep you both seemed like you needed it and well i am comfortable enough with my body" Hermione smiled at the older women taking a sip of her water

"I could not sleep for much longer unlike my son but i must say you have a wonderful figure"

"Thank-you but i really should get dressed if you wish to shower its down the hall first door on the left also i have left a set of clothes for the both of you and before you say anything they are muggle clothing and i have charmed them to fit the both of you" Hermione let out a deep sigh before turning around trying to ignore the feeling of desire swelling up inside

"Thank-you for the hospitality Hermione" Narcissa spoke up grateful for all that the young witch had done for her pushing down the desire to bed the girl deep down

"Well its the least i can do especially after everything" Hermione turned towards the bathroom making her way into it to finish getting dressed

Hours later all three sat on the floor talking about their pasts wanting to be open no matter what happens to them in the future because now that Voldemort no longer existed they could begin to mend relationships, suddenly both blondes clutched their head in pain and hermione knew why it was

"Make it stop Granger" Draco spoke in anger and pain wanting the ringing in his head to stop

Waving her hand in the air hermione allowed her magic to swirl through the air adjusting the ringing in both Narcissa's and draco's head to a tolerable level which only took a couple of seconds for it to kick in

"Sorry for that i did not realise the ringing would be intolerable for you both i guess i am just used to it "

"what was that Hermione that was bloody painful" Draco spoke again looking for an answer

"That was an alarm to warn us that a witch or wizard has approached the wards surrounding the home and considering it is only getting louder whoever it was will not leave. I suggest you both wait here for me to deal with who ever is out there considering we don't know what they want" Hermione spoke summoning both her wands placing the one belonging to a dead Lucius in a holder around her left arm while holding her own in her right hand as she stepped towards the door

"Be careful " Narcissa said looking at her son as she continued to talk with him allowing hermione to walk out the door

Hermione begun her walk down her walk way running a hand through her still damp curly hair as she approached the group of witches and wizards wand ready in case she had to defend herself however as she stood in front of the group just inside of her wards she noticed just who was amongst the lot

"Good morning Percy, Tonks and Fleur may i ask why you are here with 4 other not that i am not happy to see you three but i am curious"

" How are you Hermione?. We are here on behalf of the ministry " Percy spoke up smiling as he saw hermione

Hermione never really knew Percy that well considering he was a couple of years above her when they attended Hogwarts but she could tell that the man was a kind one to her

"i am well Thank-you Percy, How have you been and how is the family?. I assume you are here to go throughout the house looking for dark items and to put wards all around the house and whatever else the minister has decided?" Hermione spoke politely to Percy

"I am well as well, The family missed you especially mum which reminds me she is holding a sort of get together for family and friends and she asked me to invite you over to join, she said you could bring the Malfoy's with you if they wish to attend however Ron will be there as well and considering what happened after the battle i am sure he is still sour over it" Percy said

"I will have to ask them if they wish to attend as i will not force them to but i will be there after all what friend would i be if i didn't attend"

"A friend who has her own problems at hand i suspect but enough with the pleasantries i am sure you wish to get this over and done with" Percy said putting on his ministry voice

" indeed i do please come in i have adjusted my wards to allow you in for as long as you need" Hermione spoke stepping back allowing the group to enter the fencing line around her home

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Fleur and Tonks talking together not really caring for the rest of the group but she could sense one or both where waiting for something

"I will introduce those that are present and their job's concerning today once we are inside " Percy spoke up leading the group of witches and wizards down the path and up to the wooden door separating them from the insides of the home

"Please do not do anything unfriendly to my guests or that of my home " Hermione said sighing as she opened the door up

Once inside everyone stood around the living room or now empty room as Percy began introducing everyone

"This lady here is Fleur Delacour she specialises in Curse Breaking and is one of the best in her field so also happens to act as an auror, next we have Nymphadora Tonks who goes by Tonks she is the assigned auror to watch over the Malfoy's and the Property they will be inhabiting, Next is Head of the Ministry Raids Mrs Melody Vincint who will be over seeing everything here, Next is Mr Dave Brolly she works apart of the raid squad he also is an aroura, lastly we have Miss Seline Creevy and Mr Brian Creed who specialises in wards and dark objects" Percy pointed each member out as he said their names not once dropping his professional tone

"Aunt Narcissa, Cousin Draco i believe this is the first time we are meeting outside of of fighting" Tonks stepped forward after allowing Percy to introduce everyone pulling Hermione into a hug as she spoke

"Hello Nymphadora i believe you a right but as of right now you are on business please unhand Hermione" Narcissa said stepping forward pulling Hermione away from her niece somewhat protective of the young woman

" Yes well we all know each other seeing each other and what not so can we please move on and let everyone do their job's" Hermione felt a little on edge with everyone in her home it was just to many people in one place and it wasn't because she was uncomfortable with them it was just her home ever only had 3 people living in it at all times and anymore than that was unusual

" This shall only take half hour an hour at most but in order for us to do our jobs you must take down your wards" Miss Creevy spoke politely seeing that that Hermione wanted it done quickly

"I apologise Miss Creevy but i will not be taking my wards down because to put it simply i do not trust another with the safety of my home and those who occupy it however if you wish to alter said ward i will allow you to explain what must happen and i will see to it that it is put in place"

"Miss Granger while i understand your concerns i must insist that you allow me and my co worker to place the ward's around the home as it is ministry procedure" Miss Creevy said

"And i understand that the Ministry has it's procedures and precautions they must take in order for one to complete their jobs however as it stands Mr Malfoy and Mrs Malfoy are under my jurisdiction for the period of their house arrest it is my responsibilities for their safety therefore my wards shall stay" Hermione said running a hand through her hair. She had nothing against the ministry but she just didn't feel like it would be right to breakdown her safety walls so to say and replace it with foreign one's that she had no clue as to what they would do

"I believe Miss Creevy and Mr Creed can agree to your terms just this once, i will handle any questions asked from the minister himself if any shall arise" Percy spoke up wanting to intervene in the disagreement before it went further

"Understood " Miss Creevy and Mr creed said at the same time stepping back sighing deeply

"Now that is done how about we get to it then" Tonk's said

"Lets" Fleur was the next to speak up smiling


	7. Chapter 7

It took the group all of 20 minutes to finish up what they had to the reason it didn't take so long was because the house was practically empty the only signs of someone living there was 2 folded blankets and 3 pillows folded neatly in the corner of the living room. It would have taken less time if the two responsible for the wards hadn't had argued with hermione about taking down the protection already around the home to replace them with new but after outwitting both Miss Creevy and Mr Creed making them back off however she did implement one or two changes.

Once everyone beside Tonks and fleur had left Hermione allowed herself to take in all that had happened in the past month.

"why did this all happen" Hermione whispers sliding down the door head in hands, knees pulled up to her chest her chest tightening

Narcissa and Draco watched the girl with heavy hearts knowing that even if she presented herself as nothing bothered her they could tell one moment and everything would crumble and it seemed now was that moment.

"it was bound to happen mione all we can do is accept it and move on together make our future better" Tonks bent down placing a gentle hand on hermione's head stroking her curls

"Why us why did Dumbledore and Tom have to do what they did we were fucking kids for Merlin's sake did they not know we didn't want any of this. They stole our childhood away from us all manipulating everyone around them for their own gain who the fuck does that and now gosh now we have to deal with the aftermath of what they started. To top it of i am married because of some pureblood tradition or whatever bullshit to a death eaters wife who's son has been my bully for years " Hermione looked up from her hands staring at tonks before looking over her shoulder to see Narcissa staring wide eyed shocked and hurt and Draco almost seemed ashamed.

"None of us could have known what was going to happen the light side tried to make sure both the magical and muggle world would stay safe and in doing so Dumbledore was willing to sacrifice those he thought would better the cause but Voldemort was willing to do anything to destroy that in which didn't fit his ideal projection of the perfect pureblood world. I agree we should not have brought you young ones into war but believe it or not sooner or later you all would have seen the world for what it truly is and that was inevitable whether it be now or sometime in the future." Narcissa spoke sighing deeply as she looked at Hermione opting to voice her opinion. She looked at draco smiling softly wishing that things were different that perhaps if she had done better to protect him then he would not have had to become a death eater.

"She's right mione" Tonk spoke softly wiping the tears from her friends face

No one talked after that for at least an hour, the group just sat hugging each other in comfort more so easing Hermione's tension and emotions but despite her little breakdown the young witch knew they had other matters to attend to so gathering herself she stood up detaching herself from Narcissia's arms.

"We have some furniture shopping to do we can not continue to live on nothing"

"I will have to come with you but do you think we could make a pit stop there is something i need to get" Tonks spoke up standing up holding her hand out for Draco to grab pulling him up watching as Hermione did the same for Narcissa

"We will have to catch public transport to get to where we are going if you want we can stop by where you need to first Tonk's or later on our way back"

"We can get it on our way back"

"Good lets go before it gets dark"

With that said they gathered what they needed and made their way out the house to go about their day.

 **Little time skip**

They has spent the rest of the day looking around both the muggle and magical sides of London shifting through the different shops buying the things needed to make the house more homey and comfortable for living in for everyone but the only thing that was left was to buy groceries. The group stopped for a small break at the nearest coffee place needing to rest for a few moments all of their feet sore from the amount of walking they had been doing.

"So is anyone going to ask the question we all have been wondering about" Tonks spoke out not having a filter on her mind or mouth

"And what would that question be Nymphadora" Narcissa said sipping on cup of tea she had ordered

"Its Tonks" the young aurora said as her hair turned slightly red but lucky enough no one noticed

" What is your question Tonks" hermione spoke up smiling slightly as she took a sip of the iced tea drink she had in her hand

"How did you manage to snag the french beauty" out of the blue Draco spat out blushing slightly

"Draco that is not how you speak about a lady " Narcissa slapped the back of her son's head something she never had done before followed by a slap by hermione

"Ouch what is it with women hitting me. We are all wondering the same things i mean come on Fleur was the most gorgeous girl at hogwarts 4th year, the one every bloke wanted to bed and had every girl green in jealousy but not Hermione" rubbing the back of his head everyone around the table let out a laugh something they all needed after the morning they had

"Draco is right mione how did it happen" Tonks wrapped an arm around her cousin ruffling his hair playfully

Both Fleur and Hermione blushed looking away from their friends remembering the nights of passion they spent together enjoying each other's bodies for many hours on end

Narcissa looked on in jealousy at the two witches who were blushing

"i believe mione did not like me at first, avoided me at every turn" Fleur leaned forward grabbing hermiones hand that sat atop of the table squeezing it briefly

"I did but i warmed up to you eventually after all no one is able to stay away for long" Hermione replied smiling at the french witch

"Hermione was her sweet charming self when she came around" Fleur leaned in kissing her Hermione on the cheek

"So punching ron didn't help me " Hermione chuckled at the look Tonk's, Draco, and Narcissa where giving her

"It only added to your charm dear"

Smiling at Fleur Hermione turned to her drink letting the others talk for a bit.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the week Hermione had finally managed to make her home look like a proper home and of course she had added in another room or 2 which didn't take long thanks to magic but most of building she did herself with the help of her new family. There were days when she couldn't help but wonder how she got into this situation the one where she now practically owned everything Malfoy something she had never imagines or thought of before, other days felt normal like everything that was happened was just apart of her everyday life but there were times when she felt the walls she put up to stop herself from breaking anymore than she already had, crumble down even more so with Ronald Weasley was in the picture.

Hermione, Narcissa and Draco had arrived over 10 minutes ago at the burrow having been welcomed to the gathering Molly was having for those who had survived the war. A large tent was set up out the back much like for Fleur and bill's wedding, witches wizards and parents were gathered around talking amongst themselves enjoying themselves as they for one night let themselves relax and enjoy the night. Luna and come and dragged Draco off without a care in the world as she introduced him to random strangers she happened to know and he had seemed to enjoy the girls company along with those he met and throughout the night Narcissa had managed to win over some of crowed as she spoke politely relaxing slightly as well.

As for Hermione well she had been enjoying herself with Fred and George who had made it their nights mission to make her laugh and smile without having to worry about trouble, they had managed to make her forget about her problems for a moment but when you were friends with Ron things tended not to go forgotten for long. Ron had approached her a rather large goblet in hand smelling slightly of alcohol when the twins had dismissed themselves to go and grab another drink and some food for all three of them taking this time to finally decided it was the best moment to get whatever he had to say out of his mouth

"For many years i have liked you i believed we were meant to be together me and you i and if anything proves it that kiss down in the chamber does it means you have liked me back so why don't you admit it to yourself and stop being such a fridget bitch and be with me"

"First of all Ron calling someone a fridget bitch is very inappropriate and secondly that kiss meant nothing we were in the midst of war where the next step we made could have been out last so no we do not belong together and do not for a second forget all the times you yourself was a rightful twat to me when we were growing up and lastly you have had to much to drink so please leave me alone" Hermione took a step back putting some room between her and Ron not wanting him to be in her personal space but before she could she was grabbed roughly on the same arm that she was branded

"you are mine hermione don't you get that and no one especially some bastard and his bitch of a mother will get in the way of us" Ron seethed slightly spiting as he yelled his grip tightening

Wincing slightly hermione could feel blood seeping through the bandages Narcissa had wrapped around her arm as Ron kept tightening his grip, in the distance, she could see those closest to her push their way through the crowd to see what the commotion was

"Ron you have had too much to drink I think its best if you leave me alone until you are sober then maybe then we can talk but right now you are walking a thin line with me not only that you are making a fool of yourself" Hermione's voice lowered venom laced in her words making the ungrateful git flinch slightly as she pulled her arm from his grip

"Me make a fool of myself as if it's you who is the fool Hermione cant you see the hag has you under her spell she has brainwashed you into thinking your something you are not, I know your not some carpet muncher freak"

Ron didn't get to finish off what he was about to say because a fist met his face knocking down to the ground before the same hand grabbed at his top pulling him up ionly to be met with a headbutt to his now broken nose as a wand was pressed tightly against his throat

"You don't get it do you, Ronald, I have been kind to put up with your narcissistic and egotistical ass for years, I have always been there for you and harry despite your constant bullying and not once have I complained about the way you were to me, not once have I ever abandoned my friends when i was needed the most. I am not some object you can claim because of some morbid fascination you have, I was never yours nor will i ever be" the anger that had built up over the years from ron's constant bullying and the memory of the wall broke what little wall she had up as she stared blankly at the boy in her hands as a murderous air surrounded her

feeling arm wrap around her waist as a hand gently coaxed her own hand away hermione turned to hex whoever dare touch her however stopped before she could do anything when a soft voice spoke into her ear

"do not do anything you will regret my dear" Narcissa knew no matter how angry hermione had been she would regret ever hexing the boy once she settled down so she decided to interfere

"Narcissa had been nothing but kind and understanding with me never expecting anything in return and Draco has apologised for the way he treated me over the years which is something you have never done and yes both have been a part of Voldemorts reign of terror but do you ever stop to think that maybe there was a chance neither one wanted to be there, that perhaps they were afraid for their family like all of us here, that maybe Lucius was the one who forced their hands. I believe in second chances Ronald and ill be damned if i let anyone get in the way of it something you would understand if you had any sense of a brain"

There was so much hermione wanted to yell out but knew if she let go then she wouldn't stop so she allowed herself to relax slightly against the older witches embrace not once taking her eyes of ron even as they had gathered a crowd as No one dared speak or whisper witnessing the event that was happening right in front of them because all those who knew the young witch knew hermione was frightening when she got serious so no one wanted to be on the receiving end of things.

"I think it is time for our leave i deeply apologise for ruining a rather beautiful evening Molly" Narcissa spoke turning her head in the direction of Molly who stood their beside her family looking embarrassed and angry not at hermione but rather her youngest son as she held Hermione tight against her holding a hand out for Draco who was quick to grab it before all three disappeared


End file.
